


Do Me A Favour

by mileskaane



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren develops a bit of a crush on a certain Mr Monroe. The new trainee art teacher is becoming a bit of a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me A Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this to featuringfrankiero who got me into In The Flesh back in January which is also when I originally wrote this fic before just rediscovering it tonight. Fic title taken from the Arctic Monkeys song of the same name which I was listening to whilst contemplating a title.

Recently Kieren Walker had become fully aware that he could have totally got laid by now. Puberty had been extremely generous and nearing the end of his first year at sixth form, the 17 year old was damn right gorgeous. That’s the opinion the majority of girls in his year held anyway. And a few of the guys. Kieren however, was not interested in any of them. Maybe if puberty had worked it’s magic a little sooner, he wouldn’t be in the current mess that he was in. If it had just happened a year previous then he could have a girlfriend or boyfriend to focus on. But no.

The object of Kieren’s desire was Simon Monroe, an art teacher in training that was pretty much ruining Kieren’s life. Of course Simon would be helping out Kieren’s art teacher. And of course Simon would do stupid things like lean on the desk and bite his lip when he was concentrating. It was _distracting_. Kieren wasn’t sure how he was expected to pass his A Levels. He’d actually fallen behind in class due to his distractions so he was staying behind after school to catch up. Kieren arrived at the classroom and begun to unpack his paintings from the folder he’d been carrying. Simon and his teacher were putting supplies in the cupboards at the other side of the room.

“Okay Kieren, I leave early on Tuesdays to pick my kids up from school so you’re going to have to stay with Simon if that’s okay with you?” his teacher asked him.

“I uh yeah that’s totally fine” Kieren stammered, avoiding eye contact with Simon who he could feel was looking at him. Continuing with his painting, Kieren didn’t notice when Simon walked over and sat at the table with him.

“I love your style of painting” Simon murmured, flicking through the other pieces of art in Kieren’s folder. Feeling his face flush red, Kieren looked down at his work and squeaked out “thank you”. Within a few minutes, the tension broke and the two of them began discussing various styles of art and the coursework Kieren was doing. Kieren spent the entire discussion attempting not to sound childish or blush whenever Simon gave him a compliment. He couldn’t help but notice the way Simon’s tight fitting cardigan clung to his shoulders and the way he sat twiddling his thumbs throughout the conversation. His breath actually caught in his throat when Simon’s tongue flicked out and slowly licked along his lower lip to wetten it. At quarter to four Kieren packed up his paintings and left with a quick goodbye, breathing heavily once he’d left the classroom. Once Kieren was home and had firmly closed the door behind him, he couldn’t help but sit with his head in his hands and outwardly groan at how wrong it was to be feeling this way about a teacher. Before he knew it, he’d snuck his hand down the front of his pants and it was a matter of minutes before he moaned out Simon’s name and came to the image of being bent over the very desk he’d been sat at him with half an hour prior.

The next day in class, Kieren avoided all eye contact with Simon as his teacher talked them through the work of Claude Monet. He somehow felt guilty even though nothing had happened whatsoever. To distract himself, he spoke to Amy and refused to allow himself to sneak glimpses.

“Pouty Monroe is wearing a very complimenting jumper today” Amy whispered to Kieren, wiggling her eyebrows as she said it. Kieren grimaced and allowed himself to have a second long glance. Simon smirked at the boy from where he was writing down notes on the board. He had the sleeves to his cute jumper rolled up to the elbows and his pants were tight around the butt. Kieren’s only thought was “fuck”.

The next Tuesday, Kieren was about to leave school when he heard a yell of his name. The Irish accent immediately gave away who it was.

“Are you not staying behind this week?” Simon asked, catching up to the student.

“I uh will if you want me to”

“Oh you need to stay behind. Falling behind with your work deserves a punishment doesn’t it?” Simon said with a grin before immediately turning around and heading back to the classroom. Not quite believing what he’d heard, Kieren almost sprinted after him. When Kieren entered the room he saw that Simon had perched on the teachers desk with his legs open. Today he was wearing an obscenely tight shirt and waistcoat. Just this was making Kieren hot and bothered, then he noticed the look on Simon’s face.

“Sit down and get on with your work” he ordered.

“Yes Simon” Kieren replied, sitting down and rooting through his bag to find the work.

“You’ll refer to me as sir, thank you very much” Simon said sternly. Kieren gulped and picked up his paintbrush. He worked in silence for a few minutes with Simon watching before the older man stood up and slowly walked over so that he was stood behind him. When he felt hands on his shoulders, Kieren turned around and looked at Simon.

“Don’t mind me, carry on with your work”

“Yes sir” Kieren murmured. The hands began to massage his shoulders and he temporarily stopped working and let out a breathy sigh.

“I didn’t say stop, carry on” Simon instructed.

“Sorry”

“Sorry _sir_ ” Simon gripped Kieren’s shoulders slightly tighter making him let out a small surprised yelp.

“I mean, sorry sir” Kieren quickly said. Simon’s hands left his shoulders and they started stroking up his neck and into his hair. Kieren let out a quiet sound of approval but didn’t stop painting. The hands in his hair slowly got rougher until a sudden tug of his hair made Kieren let out a short moan before he realised what he’d done. Simon stopped for a moment before doing it again. A whimper escaped the younger mans mouth.

“Do you like it when I do that Kieren?” Simon purred

“Yes sir” Simon did it one more time before returning to his neck. The student shuffled uncomfortably as he felt himself getting hard just from this contact.

“I think that’s enough painting for today” Simon suddenly announced and he grabbed Kieren’s work and moved it onto the next table. “I think you deserve a reward for being a good boy, sit on the table” Kieren immediately complied and looked up at Simon with innocent eyes. Simon grabbed his face and kissed Kieren hard enough to almost knock him backwards onto the table. When he slipped his tongue into Kieren’s mouth and the younger boy reacted by letting out a desperate moan, Simon had a momentary thought where he wondered if Kieren had ever done anything like this before. The thought of him being a virgin just excited him further. He slid his hands down the torso of the student and quickly unzipped his trousers. Kieren whimpered when he felt Simon’s hand wrap around his dick and he nearly came there and then. Somehow holding his composure, Kieren gained the confidence to go in for another kiss when Simon slowly started jerking him off. He groaned into the older mans mouth and gripped his shoulders.

“Please sir, fuck me” Kieren moaned between kisses.

“Kieren, you’re only 17 and I’m 23, I’d be breaking the law” Simon whispered.

“Oh and this isn’t breaking the law?” Kieren said, pointing at Simon’s hand around his cock. Simon sighed and thought about it for a second.

“Fine. Drop your pants and turn around.” Kieren hopped off the desk and yanked his pants down until they were around his ankles before turning around and sticking his arse in the air.

“What do we do if someone catches us sir?” Kieren asked, an innocent tone to his voice.

“We’ll explain to them that you deserve it. You need to be fucked. Maybe it’ll teach you not to slack off in lessons if I’m rough enough” Simon said in a hushed tone. He stuck his fingers in front of Kieren’s face. “Suck” he ordered. Kieren took the first two fingers into his mouth and got them slick. Simon was glad he couldn’t see Kieren’s face otherwise he’d probably lose composure. He pulled his fingers back out of Kieren mouth and almost immediately, they were circling his hole. The younger mans breath hitched as he felt both fingers slowly slide inside him. Simon worked them in and out, increasing speed but trying not to make it painful or uncomfortable.

“Have you ever done this to yourself before?” Simon asked Kieren suddenly.

“A-a few times sir”

“What do you think of?”

“Recently, you fucking me on this very table” Swiftly removing his fingers, Simon unzipped his trousers and within seconds, his cock was pushing itself into Kieren.

“H-holy shit” Kieren muttered, grabbing the edge of the table to steady himself. When he felt that Kieren had adjusted, Simon began rocking his hips back and forth. He grabbed Kieren’s hips and began to pick up the pace. To Kieren, it was mesmerising. He didn’t care about the lack of romance involved, he was just desperate to get fucked by the guy he’d been wanking over for months. Simon’s was now thrusting into Kieren at a pace that was making the table underneath them creak with every movement. Kieren didn’t dare touch himself but was becoming desperate, especially with the soft grunts Simon was making behind him. When the older man felt himself getting close, he snaked his hand around Kieren and once again grasped his cock. Kieren let out a satisfied moan and thrusted his hips into Simon’s hand.

Within a few minutes he panted out “Simon!” and then groaned as he came hard all over Simon’s hand. He clenched down hard on Simon’s cock inside of him and this pushed the older man over the edge, grunting out Kieren’s name as he came inside of the younger man. A quick exchange of phone numbers after speedily getting dressed and a peck on the lips was the last communication they had before Kieren gathered his paintings and ushered himself out of the classroom. He smirked to himself for all of the walk home, not caring about the slight limp in his stride or the looks he was getting from the state of his hair.


End file.
